Kayleigh Elizabeth Hayden
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: one day in Stars Hollow Rory's twin sister Kayleigh Elizabeth Hayden show's up in Stars Hollow without any notice throwing everyone's lives in a twist.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day 17 year old Rory is just leaving and lock up her mom's house when a car pull's up in her driveway and stop's and the driver get's out and it;s a girl tha tlook's like her and look's at her oddly and goes down the stair's

the girl comes over towards her and Rory walks toward's the girl.

''um hi who are you and what are you doing at my mom's house do we know you why are you in Stars Hollow?'' Rory asks her

''because this is my mom's house too are you Rory Gilmore?'' the girl asks her

''um yea...yes I am'' Rory tells her and looks at her oddly

''I'm Kayleigh Elizabeth Hayden your twin sister.'' the giel tells her

''your my...my twin sister I...I didn't know about you.'' Rory tells her

''yea I figured.'' Kayleigh says

''so um is your...our mom home?'' Kayleigh asks her

''um no she's working over at her Inn I was just about to head over there if you would like to come with me or I guess I don't really have to go anymore would you like to...come on in I'll show you the house.'' Rory tells her

''okay that would be nice thank's.'' Kayleigh says and follow's Rory inside the house

Rory gives her a tour and they end up back in the livingroom.

''so would you um like a drink or anything?'' Rory asks her

''no I'm fine.'' the girl tells her

''okay.'' Rory says and sit's down in the chair next to the couch.

''so what's my...our mom like?'' Kayleigh asks her

''well she's awesome,amazing,nice,funny,sexy,she loves coffee, and my best friend in the world and I'm asumming that your relationship with dad is the same?'' Rory asks her

Kayleigh just shrug's ''no not really I barley ever see him he's always working.'' Kayleigh tells her

''oh that sucks.'' Rory says

''yea it does so our Mom work's at an Inn?'' Kayleigh asks her

''work's at, own's and run's it actucally.'' Rory tells her

''oh cool it must be a really big job.'' Kayleigh says

''yea it is I help her after school there sometimes to earn a little extra cash she always put's on these really big wedding's that always turn out beautiful.'' Rory tells her

''oh that's cool.'' Kayleigh says

''yea it is.'' Rory says

''they were actucally featured in a magazine and were listed as one of the top 10 Inn's of Connecticut.'' Rory tell sher

''oh cool.'' Kaleigh says

''so does she have partner's that she works with or run it with her?'' Kaleigh asks her

''oh yea her best friend's Sookie and Michel Sookie is the chef and co owner and Michel is the french consierge.'' Rory tells her

''oh.'' Kayleigh just says and nods

''yea.'' Rory says and get's quite

''it must be a beautiful Inn and I can't wait to see it and meet mom.'' Kayleigh says

''yes it really is and I'm sure she will be happy and excited to see and meet you too.'' Rory tells her 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The phone ring's and Roru pick's it up and answer's it.

''Hello?'' she says

''hey sweetie I was just wondering where you were I thought you were coming by?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh yea I was but um hey hold on a sec.'' she tells her mom and cover's the phone ''hey I'll be right back.'' she tells her sister

''okay.'' Kayleigh says

Rory get's up and goes into the kitchen on the other side of the fridge.

''hey sorry.'' Rory says

''hey who were you talking to?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh well Kayleigh.'' Rory tells her

''Kayleigh...kayleigh who?'' Lorelai asks her

''Kayleigh Hayden your daughter Kayleigh.'' Rory tells her

''Kayleigh Kayleigh my baby Kayleigh who I havn't seen in like 16-17 year's?'' Lorelai asks her

''yes.'' Rory tells her

''what...what is she doing here in Stars Hollow?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh I don't know wanting to surprise and meet her mother for the first time.'' Rory tells her

''she wants to meet me?'' Lorelai asks her

''yes.'' Rory tells her

''really?'' Lorelai asks her

''yes.'' Rory tells her

''so I guess I should come home?'' Lorelai asks her

''yes probably that would be a good idea.'' Rory tells her

''ok hun I'll be right there.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay see you then.'' Rory says and hangs up with her and goes back out into the livingroom

''hey sorry about that.'' Rory says

''ih hey no it's cool.'' Kayleigh tells her 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Lorelai get's home she run's in thru thr front door ''Hello?'' she says

''in here.'' Rory says

''hey.'' Lorelai says

''Mom.'' Kayleigh says

''Kayleigh aww look at you look how grown up you got come here and give me a hug.'' Lorelai tells her

Kayleigh stand's up and gives her a hug.

Lorelai takes a deep breath and relaxes.

''it feels so good to have you in my arms again kido.'' Lorelai tells her and hug's her tight

Kayleigh takes a deep breath and smiles and hugs her tighter.

''so are you hungry or thirsty or anything can we get you something to eat or drink?'' Lorelai asks hr

''no thank you I am fine.'' Kayleigh tells her

''okay.'' Lorelai says

''so the last time I saw you...you were in infant and I was holding you in my arms in the hospital.'' Lorelai tells her

Kayleigh just nod's ''I know.'' she says

''here take a seat hun.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay.'' Kayleigh says and sit's down on the couch

''so how are ya kido how's Boston and hows school and how's your dad?'' Lorelai asks her

''fine fine everything is just fine and he is fine.'' Kayleigh tell sher

''good.'' Lorelai says

''yea.'' Kayleigh says and just sit's quitely with her hands in her lap.

''so you like your school and your doing well?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea it's fine and oh yea I guess.'' Kayleigh tell sher

''good good.'' Lorelai says 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

''so what...what are you doing here in Stars Hollow hun?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh well I wanted to come and see and finally meet you and I was gonna ask you for a really big favor.'' Kayleigh tells her

''oh okay what sweetie?'' Lorelai asks her

''well dad is moving to Paris I think with his girlfriend/fianc'e whatever she is and I was wondering if I could maybe move in here with you guy's so I don't have to leave so I can finish up highschool here.'' Kayleigh tells her

''oh well I'll have to think about that hun I mean the house is a little crowded and we don't really have a place for you to sleep.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh okay that's fine.'' Kayleigh says

''but I guess you could either have the couch or the trundle bed in Rory's room.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay thank you.'' Kayleigh says

''okay are you guy's hungry because I sure am come on let's go to Luke's.'' Lorelai tells them

''okay.'' Rory says

''Luke's?'' Kayleigh questions

''oh yea the diner where we eat 2-3 times a day he's got the best pancakes and burger's in town.'' Rory tells her

''oh okay.'' Kayleigh says

''okay let's go.'' Lorelai says

The girl's leave the house and go to the diner and walk in.

''hey.'' Luke says

''hey anywhere?'' she asks him

''anywhere you'd like.'' Luke tells her

''okay.'' Lorelai says and pick's a table and they all sit down. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Luke comes over ''Morning coffee?'' he asks them

''yea we'll have coffee.'' Lorelai says and smiles at him

''okay.'' he says and pour's them each a cup

''oh who...whose this?'' he asks Lorelai

''oh Luke this is my daughter and Rory's twin Kayleigh...Kayleigh this is Luke he owns and run's the diner.'' Lorelai introduces them

''Oh Hi.'' he says

''Hi.'' he says

''did I ever mention to you that Rory has a twin?'' Lorelai asks him

Luke scofs ''No.'' he says

''okay well now you.'' Lorelai says

''great now I know so what woud you girl's like to eat you usual's?'' he asks them

''yes please.'' Rory tells him

''hunnie what would you like?'' Lorelai asks Kayleigh

''uh just pancakes I guess sound's good.'' Kayleigh says

''okay coming up.'' he says and walks away

Lorelai just sips her coffee watching him walk away.

''she like him or something?'' Kayleigh asks Rory

''yea they have a thing for each other.'' Rory tells her

''oh.'' Kayleigh says and just nods 


End file.
